The stability of engineering machine during working process determines the performance of engineering machine and relates to personal safety of operating personnel at construction site. Therefore, it is essential to ensure the stability of engineering machine during working process.
In order to ensure the stability of engineering machine during construction, the removable overhang leg is generally installed to expand the supporting range of engineering machine and thus avoid the danger of side-tipping. However, if the operating personnel inaccurately or improperly estimate the behaviors of the engineering machine, its likely to cause side-tipping of the engineering machine.
The existing technology provides a stability control system to improve the control on the stability of engineering machine.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows the structural diagram of a typical stability control system for an engineering machine in the existing technology.
Stability control system in the existing technology includes pressure sensor 22 and alarm 23. Pressure sensor 22 is installed on the upper chamber of vertical oil cylinder 21 on each leg, and is connected to storage battery through power switch and connected from the other end to alarm 23 which is grounded at the other end.
During working process, operate the leg of the engineering machine and turn off power switch at the same time. When the pressure in the upper chamber of vertical oil cylinder 21 on one leg of the engineering machine is lower than a setting value, the pressure sensor 22 on the leg will send out a voltage signal and transfer the voltage signal to alarm 23. And alarm 23 will send out alarm signals to alert operating personnel to stopping the current operation and changing the operation, thus preventing side-tipping of the engineering machine and improve stability of the engineering machine during working process.
However, the control precision of the above stability control system is relatively low. If the system gives an alarm under relatively high pressure in the upper chamber of vertical oil cylinder on legs, the working scope of the engineering machine will be limited, while the system gives an alarm under relatively low pressure in the upper chamber of vertical oil cylinder 21 on the leg, the potential of side-tipping of the engineering machine will be increased.
Therefore, how to improve stability control precision of the engineering machine becomes the technical problem needed to be solved at present by the technical staff in this field.